La suavidad de tus notas
by onighiri-chan
Summary: Todas las mañanas acudía en secreto a escucharlo el no sabia de ella , pero ella sabia todo de el ... un misterioso pianistas y su secreta admiradora ..dos historias que buscan encontrarse


_Buenas noches mis querido lectores, como siempre la molestosa de onighiri XD insistiendo en publicar sus historias por estos rumbos _

_Esta vez les presento un trabajo que había empezado en comic pero decidí mejor terminarlo en fanfiction espero les guste XDD y no los aburra_

_Todos los personajes le pertenecen a nuestro a amado y odiado Kishimoto _

_¡que comience la lectura!_

* * *

><p><strong>Las notas de mi corazón<strong>

_Las notas del salón de música inundaron mis oídos mientras una feliz sonrisa adorno mi rostro al ser la silenciosa testigo de una de tus mas ocultas facetas Naruto Uzumaky … el dueño de cada uno de los sonrojos que adorna mi rostro en su presencia , no se si fuel destino o solo una simple coincidencia de los designios de la vida pero en un mundo lleno de encuentros y desencuentros, tu yo nos encontramos en el camino .. Nos conocimos de un manera poco especial , no brillaron chispas a tu alrededor , ni hubo ninguna conexión misteriosa que nos uniera en un vacio universo donde solo tu yo nos hiciéramos compañía…. Solo eras tu.. Naruto y solo era yo Hinata que en un día cualquiera nos hicimos mutua compañía en silencio y desconocimiento de nuestra presencia…_

_SEIS MESES ANTES (KONOHA, JAPON)_

La mañana pinto unos tonos amarillentos en el paisaje y yo respire extasiada al contacto de los rayos con mi piel de porcelana , aspire con tranquilidad el aire frescos acompañado del roció matutino , hoy era de esas mañanas cuando nada podía arruinar mi buen humor , caminaría tranquilamente hacia la escuela disfrutando del paisaje.. esa era yo , Hinata Huyga una chica algo peculiar de 17 años , mi piel es lechosa , mis ojos son de un extraño color perla y mi personalidad es algo simple , suelo ser muy tímida por lo que hablar con los demás no se meda muy bien - Hinata-sama¿ ya se marcha a clase?.. por qué no deja que el chofer la lleve- sugirió mi primo - gracias pero preferiría caminar- mi primo solo me miro preocupado , pues suele ser muy protector con migo - Estaré bien – asegure tranquila y me dispuse a emprender mi camino

-Creo que debería entender ya que eres una Hyuga – escuche a mis espaldas pero decidí no voltear , ya sabía a quién pertenecía esa voz – lo lamento oto-san- conteste serena yo sabía no era lo que él quería, pero hace mucho había decidido ignorar sus palabras – iré caminando-

Pude notar la ira en aumente , incluso sin voltear a verlo – eres una vergüenza para esta familia – afirmo en un grito pero yo solo seguí en mi lento caminar ignorando sus palabras ,siempre seria yo, incluso si eso significaba que mi propio padre me repudiara.

La vida entre los Hyugas nunca fue fácil , nuestro estricto código de comportamiento ,combinando con el poder que tenemos como corporación hace que de nosotros la nuevas generaciones una serie de expectativas que para mi parecer demasiado inalcanzables ¿Qué no podemos tener nuestras propias metas solo por haber nacido en su familia?

A pasos seguro pude ver la escuela divisándose a lo lejos, se veía tan solitaria por lo temprano del día ,Khonoha school mi escuela preparatoria

mis pies me guiaron tranquila hacia el salón pero algo interrumpió mi tranquilo caminar , unas tenues notas que apenas eran perceptibles desde donde estaba , mi persona se sintió curiosa y abandone mi rumbo en busca del origen de aquel agradable sonido , parecía que la notas danzaran en un baile nostálgico y alegre un tenue mensaje de tristeza se mezclaba entre sus notas …"que nostálgico" pensé y ahí fue cuando lo vi por primera vez , en un vejo piano en un apartado salón de música del lugar ahí estaba ..El

Sus manos recorrieron con desesperación la superficie de las teclas y su rostro parecía totalmente concentrado en su teclado , notas altas, notas bajas , colores que se mezclaban entre ellas logrando que mi mente y mi alma viajaran en un agradable viaje a los confines del mayor paraíso que mi mente hubiese creado , lo mire por un momento desde la ventana de afuera del salón sus rubios cabellos se movían graciosamente en rebeldía por todas direcciones , en sus mejilla tres marcas de cada lado le daban una extraña apariencia zorruna a su rostro y usos preciosos ojos azules parecían conformar el último toque de tan extraño pero cautivante cuadro .

Las notas dejaron de salir de entre sus dedos, volteando nervioso hacia mi dirección por lo que yo asustada solo me tire al césped ocultando mi cuerpo ente el antepecho de la ventana - ¡Hay alguien ahí dattebayo!- lo escuche y mi boca solo guardo silencio mientras mi cuerpo se tensaba del miedo de que el extraño chico me encontrara en tan penosa situación , me quede así, no se por cuánto tiempo hasta que escuche sus pasos alejarse del salón y respire aliviada de no haber sido descubierta ,fue entonces cuando decidí levantar me y fijar de nuevo mi vista en el salón vacio , no lo había escuchado tocar por mucho pero por alguna razón solo ese poco había sido suficiente para hacer me desear escucharlo una y otra vez tocando tan extraña melodía pero supe que tal vez jamás sucedería de nuevo no era que diario ese muchacho viniera tocar aquí así que deseche la idea de mi mente y me propuse pasar el resto del día sin ningún tipo de percance

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente<p>

Esa mañana me levante con extraña prisa y decidí tomar la misma rutina que había llevado la vez anterior , poco importaron las frase de mi padre o las advertencias de mi hermano , mi cuerpo solo parecía moverse en un extraño estado de ansiedad por volver a repetir la anterior experiencia ,sabía que era poco probable volverlo a encontrar , pero una parte de mi no quería perder la esperanza de vivir de nuevo esa experiencia , cuando mis oídos nuevamente detectaron esa notas a lo lejos sentí como mi corazón dio un brinco y a gritos pido acercarse hacia el salón de música - lala..lala- tarare emocionada y como la anterior ocasión me escondí debajo de la ventana sentándome tranquila a ser extasiada con sus notas y mis felices visones éramos solo dos extraños que compartieron el mismo espacio y que una tarde de abril dejaron que la magia de la música envolviera sus corazones en un sinfín de emociones

* * *

><p>Tu no sabias nada de mi pero sin saberlo alegrabas mis días cuando por las mañanas tocabas tus sinfín de melodías ,al principio no sentí mayor interés en ti que el de sentar me a escuchar te todas las mañanas , hasta que una tarde mientras andaba meditabunda en mis pensamientos te note cruzar a mi lado y por accidente rozar mi brazo por lo que empezó a crecer en mi una necesidad de saber quien eras.<p>

Eras Naruto Uzumaky el chico mas alegre y ruidoso de la preparatoria , un autentico chico problema como diría mi primo pero yo solo diría "un autentico chico extraño" solía mirarte curiosa preguntándome ¿ como de alguien tan inquieto salían tan bellas notas? y sin dar me cuenta mis ojos acudían cada día mas ansiosos a mirarte

Esa mirada seria y serena que tenias al tocar se borraba durante el resto del día para dar paso a una expresión despreocupada y alegre , podía delinear cada una de la expresiones que hacia tu rostro cuando hacías alguna travesura o saber casi al instante que estabas feliz o ilusionado con el brillo de tus ojos al mirar algo , cada vez notaba mas de ti… como que ya estabas enamorado

Cabellos rozas , ojos verdes como el jade , sonrisa ganadora esa era la mujer de tus sueños ..Sakura Haruno la presidente de consejo estudiantil cuando mis ojos fueron capaces de darse cuenta eso por alguna razón que aun no comprendía un dolorcito se instalo en mi pecho , era extraño tu ni me conocías y yo ya conocía todo de ti.

-Hey dobe que rayos haces todas las mañanas que siempre estas antes que todos en la escuela- caminaba tranquila por el pasillo cuando pude escucharte charla con tu amigo y no pude evitar parar me a escuchar - Nada teme , es que Stunade –obachan me castiga limpiando todas las mañana el jardín de la escuela - "mentira" pensé , yo sabía que tu solo venias a tocar sin ningún razón o motivo por que eso eras tu Naruto Uzumaky

"_Tu sonrisa era luz, tus promesas tu credo y la notas tu secreto y yo su silenciosa confidente de sus secretos "_

-¿Hinata? - me sentí sorprendida cuando mi amiga Tenten me llamo -¿Qué haces parada en medio del pasillo?- mis mejillas enrojecieron y sentí que las palabras se cortaban de mi boca –ha..ettoo… yo- mi amiga solo me miro curiosa y luego me sonrió con picardía- hee.. observabas a algún muchacho guapo- sentí que había llegado al límite de la vergüenza y mi cara ya estaba tan troja que fácilmente podría dejar a un tomate pálido a mi lado , mi mirada te busco y para mi vergüenza tu estabas mirando atenta la conversación con mi amiga ya no me pude contener me mas y me desmaye

-¡Hinata!- el grito de Tenten fuel lo último que mis oídos pudieron escuchar

El extraño olor a medicina de un viejo cuarto de hospital ,hizo que poco a poco pudiera regresar a la conciencia ,despertándome de mis ensoñaciones donde estaba yo y cierto rubio en una habitación , mientras disfrutaba de un concierto que el ofrecía solo para mi "y esta pieza te la dedico solo a ti" mencionaba antes de sentarse a tocar , que bellas notas pensaba olvidándome de preocupaciones y temores , un paraíso creado solo para mí pero entonces mis sueños se desvanecía..- ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunte aun desorientada

-Estas en la enfermería Hinata-sama- la voz de mi primo llego a mis oídos – se desmayo en el pasillo - comento preocupado – a mi mente vinieron todo los recuerdo de los sucedido anteriormente y solo baje la mirada apenada - creo que no se está alimentando bien Hinata –sama ya le dije que venir todos los días tan temprano a la escuela , la está agotando , por favor le pido deje que la lleve el chofer – sugirió mi primo

Mi rostro se torno serio , el día que conocí a Naruto había decidido ir apie en realidad porque estaba dispuesta a mostrar rebeldía hacia las elecciones que mi padre había hecho de mi vida y habían continuado solo por mi deseo de escuchar todas la mañanas esa suaves notas - No lo are Neji-nisan sería como aceptar lo que el me ha ordenado -

Su rostro denoto preocupación ,sabia el quería que estuviera bien pero no retrocedería a mis palabras , lo que padre me había pedido que hiciera era imposible para mi….

* * *

><p>Las mañana de verano solían ser las más frescas por siempre le acompañaban un suave roció que hacía que sentar me en el césped fueran tan agradable , tus suaves notas de piano como siempre me acompañaban esa mañana tan tranquila , ya hace poco había admitido que estaba perdidamente enamorada de ti , ahora mi deseo de escucharte tocar se convertía en necesidad , era nuestro momento , nuestro universo , dos personas que se acompañaban en silencio en la vida del otro , tarare débilmente las notas que giraban y danzaban sobre mi cabeza .<p>

El enamorarte te hace ser tan ambiciosa pensé mientras miraba al cielo azul que nos acompañaba , quisiera que mis sentimientos llegaran a el , mis manos arrancaron un poco del pasto que mis manos tocaban algo ansiosa … y si tal vez

"Por que ya no basta solo con mirarte, porque ahora quiero formar parte de lo que vez… Dios que está en el cielo deja que el me vea"

me sentí sumamente nerviosa cuando mis pies pisaron el salón de música ya vacio, esa tarde , había estado esperando ansiosa a que todos se marcharan ese día para poder lograr mi cometido .

Acaricie con cariño las teclas del piano imaginando que mis manos acariciaban las suyas y juntos hacíamos una dulce melodía , en unos dos meses terminaríamos la preparatoria y todos tomaríamos rumbos distintos , el mío será el mas difícil … esta vez tus notas no estarán para sacar me de mis problemas "campanas de la iglesia que sonaban anunciando el comienzo de una pareja feliz pero para mí solo anunciaban la muerte"

Saque tranquilamente una nota de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta del uniforme y la apreté contra mi pecho "me gusta cuando tocas" tenia escrito ,la doble con cuidado y la metí detrás del atril en una pequeña abertura que se había formado con los años … esos viejos instrumentos eran tan viejos que detrás del atril se había formado un agujero lo suficientemente grande para meter una nota , sabía que era poco probable que tú la notaras o que la nota siguiera aquí para la mañana siguiente , pero era lo más cercano a ti que jamás había estado nunca , se sentía como si por primera vez hubiera cruzado esa barrera invisible que teníamos donde nunca cruzábamos palabras entre nosotros y solo debíamos acompañarnos , me sentí tan realizada , feliz .

-¡Sakura-chan!- escuche desde el salón y corrí hacia la ventana para escuchar al dueño de esa voz que conocía muy bien , lo vi corriendo al alcance de la peli rosa –piérdete Naruto- grito la muchacha molesta por su interrupción , sentí ese dolor en el pecho que ahora sabia se llamaban celos "como quisiera que me miraras como a ella" - Vamos Sakura-chan no te molestes con migo - le rogo -¡Arruinaste mi cita con Sasuke-kun!- grito , mientras vi como le propinaba un golpe – No seas cruel , como iba a saber que los iba a encontrar en plena faena - mis ojos se abrieron de golpe Sakura salía con ese muchacho que siempre acompañaba a Naruto - ¡NARUTO!- mi cuerpo se erizo al ver la expresión de terror total de Naruto pero no pude evitar sentir me algo más feliz al saber que no salías con Sakura ,¿ tal vez y yo tuviera una oportunidad? , me regañe mentalmente por esa idea loca a estas altura yo ya no tenía oportunidad … vire mi rostro de nuevo al piano pensando en la nota que había dejado y sentí que eso era lo máximo aloque podía aspirar

Ese día regrese a casa con muchos sentimientos encontrados en mi corazón ..

* * *

><p>Corrí ese día hacia mi refugio como si de mi vida dependiera de ello, tenía que llegar, escucharte tocar ,sentir que todo estaba bien , las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas dejando pequeñas evidencias de su camino por mi rostro . "necesito escucharte" gritaba mi mente…<p>

**Flashback**

-Ya no soportare mas tus insolencias Hinata- grito mi padre esa mañana - No me importa lo que piense cuando termine la ceremonia de graduación tu te casaras con el candidato que ya escogí para ti! ¡es una orden!- la sangre corrió agitada por todo mi cuerpo , la adrenalina estaba haciendo estragos en mi persona y logrando que perdiera el poco control sobre mi boca que aun me quedaba- ¡me niego! –

-¡Yo no me casare con un extraño solo porque tu lo digas , yo estudiare administración de empresas solo porque tu quieres , yo no dejare que gobiernes mi vida solo porque eres mi padre ¡- si mirada pareció penetrar me , esa mirada llena de odio ,decepción y rencor , nunca me había querido , siempre había sido la vergüenza de la familia como heredera y como Hyuga .

"dolor, Naruto, tengo mucho dolor"

-¡Pues entonces lárgate de mi casa!- sus manos se estrellaron fuertemente contra mi rostro -¡ No te conozco , no eres mi hija , cuando tengas tu certificado de prepa en tus manos , las maletas ya estarán en la puerta , no me importa que hagas de tu vida o que quieras hacer yo te repudio como parte de mi familia !- contuve mis lagrimas con coraje y solo me retire de la habitación para dirigirme a la escuela "necesito escucharte"

**Fin de Flashback**

Corrí sin importar que en el camino me miraran solo quería verte, tropecé al legar cerca del salón y mi rodillas se rasparon pero eso ni siquiera me inmuto , por que el sonido de la música me dio fuerzas para caminar y llegar hacia ti

Me acurruque donde siempre solo que esta vez me abrace con más fuerza hacia mí misma, pareciera que estabas en sintonía con migo porque esta vez tu notas eran más tristes , llore y llore hasta que mis lagrimas se acabaron pero durante todo ese tiempo incluso si fue más de lo que nunca habías tocado , jamás paraste acompañándome, como solo tu sabias en mi dolor

* * *

><p><span><strong>ACTUALIDAD<strong>

El ultimo día de clase había llegado en mis manos estaba mi certificado y a mi regreso de la escuela mi maletas en la puerta me estaban esperando..

después de aquel episodio la última semana que quedaba de clase ya fue imposible escucharte tocar , las actividades de los graduados hacían que hubiera mucha gente desde temprano y tu ya no intentabas aparecerte por ahí.. Este era nuestro fin

Tome entre mi manos la última nota releí su contenido por última vez sabiendo de memoria que decía , desde aquel arrebato de dejarte esa nota, se había vuelto una costumbre mía dejar una todos los días aun que ya sabia que tu nunca las leíste , pero siempre desaprecian del lugar donde las dejaba y quería que en mis mas fantasioso sueños creer que eras tú quien la encontraba guardándola celosamente entre tus más preciados tesoros ..

Esta era más larga que las demás ,esta no la iba a ocultar en ese pequeño agujero, este debía llegar a tu persona .. Esta era mi despedida

La coloque con cuidado en el atril a vista de todos , sabía bien que tu darías una última visita a este lugar ,porque incluso te conocía más que a mí misma , vendrías a despedirte de tu confidente …

"te amo Naruto" ojala y en otra ocasión, otro tiempo o incluso otra vida te pudiera volverte encontrar.

Tome mis cosas y me marche sin mirar atrás sabia que lloraría sin remedio si lo hacía , te vi jugando y riendo a lo lejos con todos tus amigos ,reías tan feliz , tan alegre que no pude evitar detener me una vez más a contemplarte en secreto y entonces sucedió..

Tu mirada se conecto con la mía, azul y perla se encontraron , una conexión que ya llevaban deseando , me sonreíste y mi vida se sintió completa , hoy me marchaba pero podía llevar me el recuerdo de tu sonrisa una que era mía

-Hinata-sama tenemos que apurarnos su vuelo saldrá pronto- mi primo apareció a mi lado – ya no tienes que llamar me sama Neji-nisan, ya no soy una Huyga-

El solo me miro triste – no importa para mí siempre será Hinata-sama- en uno de sus pocos arrebatos que pocas veces se daban con el me abrazo fuertemente - como podre estar tranquilo si mi hermanita se marcha sola –

Yo solo lo deje hacer y disfrute del contacto – estaré bien Nisan –

-Francia está muy lejos – refunfuñaste como niño pequeño mientras yo solo acaricie su cabeza sintiendo me hoy yo la hermana mayor – Tenten cuidara muy bien de ti - sus mejillas se enrojecieron y yo no pude evitar soltar una risita - no creas que no me he dado cuenta –el carraspeo nervioso

- yo …yo no se de que hablas- lo abrace de nuevo con cariño - todo estará bien ya veras... saldré adelante-

-lose – sonreíste – si alguien puede, eres tu –

Tenten…Neji ..Naruto … esperen y verán "Saldré adelante"

* * *

><p>Respire tranquilamente mientras observaba el paisaje por la ventana del avión , mi nueva vida comenzaría allá , había conseguido entrar ala universidad de literatura y mis ayuda en costos gracias una gran amiga de mi madre serian solventados<p>

Kurenai era una gran amiga de mi difunta madre que al ver me en problemas no dudo en dar me una mano y le estaba infinitamente agradecida … saque un paquetito de mi bolso de mano que antes de marcharme mi primo Neji me había entregado diciendo me que alguien selo había entregado rogando por que llegara a mis manos , pero entre tantas cosas no había podido abrirlo

Me pregunte ¿Quién podría querer entregarme algo? Pero a mi mente no vino ninguna persona asique curiosa destape el paquete, dentro había un mp3 de un intenso color naranja y una carta con una caligrafía temblorosa como de alguien que escribió nerviosamente

"_Hinata_

_Sé que tal vez no me conozcas en persona, pero yo si te conozco a ti , se que vienes todas las mañanas a escuchar me tocar pero tu no sabes que todas las mañanas toco para ti…_

_Fue una mañana de abril cuando note que alguien tarareaba fuera de la ventana uno de esos días que practicaba en para tocar una pieza para el cumple años de mi mamá , la verdad es que no me gusta mucho tocar , pero mi madre me había obligado a aprender ya que ella adora la música con esos traumas que tiene con que los músicos son sexys ¿lose no es una mamá muy rara? Pero sabes… esa mañana cuando te escuche tararear tan feliz las notas de la canción sentí que por primera vez tocar piano no era tan malo y antes de dar me cuenta ya estaba viniendo todas las mañanas para tocar para ti_

_Yo no soy muy bueno para hablar con las chicas ¿sabes? y me daba pena intentarte hablar te… así que solo me limitaba a tener ese engañoso lazo contigo, no sé si cuando me conozcas te gustare , lo más probable es que no , soy muy torpe suelo hacer muchas tonterías que meten en problemas eso suele decir Sasuke mi mejor amigo … un autentico chico problema "la tormenta naranja" como me bautizo mi madre_

_El Teme siempre me ha aconsejado que me deje de tonterías y te hable por que el no se creyó nunca mi escusa del castigo para venir todo los días tan temprano, pero es que solo con verte tan feliz cuando me escuchabas bastaba para sentirme satisfecho hasta que el amor se coló entre nuestra extraña conexión y mirarte se volvió mi obsesión ..¿Sabes eres algo rara? Te desmayas en los pasillos y te pones como tomate sin razón ¿ no crees deberías ver un doctor? _

_Pero si te soy sincero me gustan las personas como tu… tal vez sea algo tarde para decirlo pero ¿me dejarías conocerte? tal vez aun no estés enamorada he incluso este asustada de leer esta carta de un extraño a quien solo te gustaba escuchar tocar pero … si me dejas ..yo quisiera que me dejaras ser algo mas , ¡te prometo no te arrepentirás Datebayo! _

_Att. Naruto Uzumaky el chico raro que tocara siempre para ti"_

_Pd: me a costado mucho pero he escrito una nueva canción para ti se llama "la suavidad de tus notas" _

_Gracias por todas la notas de ánimos que siempre dejaste para mi , las guardo como los más preciado que pudiera recibir de ti_

una lenta y tranquila melodía inundo mis oídos , cada nota guarda un mensaje de cariño por que había sido compuesta explícitamente para mi , llore como nunca por la tristeza y alegría de que siempre me hubieses notado ,pero que ahora era demasiado tarde yo ya estaba demasiado lejos …"gracias, muchas gracias yo también quería mas…"

* * *

><p>La universidad era tan cansa , pensé algo gruñona cuando caminaba por los pasillos algo apresurada por salir de ahí , en los últimos dos meses acostumbrar me a la nueva lengua había sido uno de mis mayores retos , trabajar para ayudar con mis costos un de las cosas más difíciles pero con perseverancia lo estaba consiguiendo , se sentía tan feliz que al fin pudiera ser libre de elegir mi vida, casi estaba dichosa de no ser porque faltaba una cosa.. Faltaba el<p>

Todos los días escuchaba esa canción, esa que solo era para mi y me preguntaba como estaría ¿ tal vez hubiera leído mi carta? donde yo me confesaba que siempre lo escuchaba y que me había enamorado de el…

imaginaba su rostro feliz que iba en mi búsqueda para al fin poder estar juntos pero luego me ponía triste al pensar que el jamás lograría encontrar me porque yo ya estaba lejos de su alcance y entonces me agolpaban las ganas de llorar porque seguro no me esperaría es decir no tenía nada que esperar y reharía su vida encontrando a otra mujer y siendo inmensamente feliz quedando "yo" solo como un dulce recuerdo de un amor nunca consumado..

Las notas volvieron agolpar mi oídos y pensé que de tanto escucharlas ya alucinaba con ellas pero deseche la idea cuando note que se hacía más fuertes cuanto más me acercaba al salón de música de la universidad , mis pies empezaron acelerar el paso y cuando e di cuanta ya corría desesperada hacia le origen de aquella tonada ….las puestas se abrieron segándome por la excesiva luz del salón

Y ahí en medio en un gran piano de cola blanco estaba tu , tus ojos estaban cerrando tocando concentrado las teclas "la suavidad de tus notas" yo solo te mire y sentí que la lagrimas se amontonaban en mis ojos "eres tú , no es un sueño"

Tus dedos dejaron de tocar y tu rostro se dirigió hacia mi , azul y perla conectado en una infinita sinfonía de tonos , tu y yo , dos pequeñas notas que trataban de sintonizarse en la misma canción ..

-Simplemente no podía dejarte ir- mencionaste con una sonrisa acercando te hacia mi , nuestras manos se tocaron por primera vez , la electricidad recorrió nuestro cuerpos indicándonos que éramos perfectos el uno para el otro - yo tampoco - susurre con una sonrisa y las lagrimas de dicha recorriendo mis mejillas

Y por fin sucedió dos extraños que se besaban desesperados queriendo dejar en cada beso la añoranza del encuentro , dos personas que tenían caminos distintos que nunca cruzaron palabra pero siempre unieron su corazón en una sola tonada…-será muy pronto para decirte que te amo- afirmaste mientras limpiabas mis lagrimas – no..porque yo ya lo hacía desde antes- y nuestros labios se encontraron nuevamente sabiendo que ya nunca mas se separarían..el momento del encuentro había llegado

_Porque esa era la suavidad de sus notas… la notas del corazón_

_Fin!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y bien ¿Qué les pareció ? me gane un review suyo XD<strong>_

_**Para los que han leído mis historias esta es la segunda vez que tomo de tema a un pianista XD lose tengo un serio trauma con ellos(me parecen increíblemente sexys**__)_

_**Aviso:**_

_**-Alma de circuitos se actualizara todos los viernes en ves de miércoles por que casi no tiene visitas por ser entre semana (su escritora se deprimió un poco)**_

_**-La segunda parte de " se busca novio con biblioteca " queda confirmada XD para su realización solo que tomara una semana mas debido a que entre en un concurso de fanfics de Hey Arnold y como admin del concurso no puedo fallar en mi entrega **_

_**¡Que tenga una fantástica noche! ¡ Matane!**_


End file.
